Curiosity Killed The Cat
by freshwhitecollar
Summary: After Chat Noir's second encounter with Marinette, he begins to ponder the difference between her and Ladybug, and why she acts differently around him as Chat or Adrien. He decides to keep an eye on her, for his and her sake, and ultimately begins to fall for her. Marinette has no idea who he is under the mask, yet she begins to fall for him as well.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! this is my very first miraculous ladybug fanfic, and my first fanfic ever! i hope it's okay, but please feel free to give me advice and proofread it. i didn't actually have a beta for it, i was too excited that i just posted it anyway.**

 **basically, this first chapter is about marinette's interest in chat noir, but the next chapters will primarily be about adrien's interest in her. lots of marichat, plenty of ladynoir, and i'm going to throw as much adrienette and ladrien in there as possible.**

* * *

 _ **i do not own miraculous ladybug or the characters in this story.**_

* * *

Adrien was alone, Ladybug was nowhere to be found, and she wasn't answering his calls. He'd tried multiple times, but one after one there was no reply. He was worried—they'd promised to meet up for patrol that night. She always showed up, and even when she couldn't she'd always give him a warning. Maybe that's what it was—maybe she was just busy and couldn't answer as Ladybug. Maybe she wasn't alone like he was, maybe she just couldn't get away. Or maybe she _was_ alone. Maybe she was out fighting. **Maybe she was in trouble.**

No, he was sure she'd call him if she needed help. She always did, so why would this be an exception? He pushed the thoughts away, pretending they'd wouldn't come true if he stopped reminding himself of them. Adrien leaned back against the chimney that was scaling the roof he'd been situated on. An uneasy sigh slipped out as he let himself ebb down nearer to the bottom of the slanted, smokey gray roofing. He laid there longer, trying not to let his imagination get the best of him, but he wasn't emotionally strong enough to fight off the villains of his mind.

A familiar but muffled beep echoed out from behind him, and he nearly fell off the building. He managed to not plummet to his death, instead twisting his arm behind his back to grab the source of the noise. He answered the call; it was Ladybug. His ears and the corners of his mouth seemed to perk up at the sight of her beautiful, glowing face.

"My Lady, I was concerned for your safety. Don't make meow worry like that!" He howled half-smugly and half-discontented. He hadn't been lying—he'd never lie to his Lady—unless it came to his identity, and even that was still no more a lie than anything else. Ladybug didn't react how he thought she would; rather, her brows were furrowed and there was a slight frown to her usually cheerful smile.

"Chat, um, I'm busy with something, but could you go... to that girl I had you protect... that one time?" She exasperated, catching her breath, obviously running herself ragged on her way to who knows where.

Adrien had to think for a moment. Of course, he'd only protected two girls, one being Chloe. He doubted that's who she meant after he'd seen her negative reactions to her. There was only one other option.

"Marinette?" He implored, the thought of his dark-haired classmate creeping into his mind, like the Lady herself had earlier. Ladybug nodded, adding a comment about keeping her and himself safe. He smirked, but not in a smug or cocky way, at least on the surface. He was pleased that she cared about him—although already knowing it fully well—he just liked being reminded. He promised Marinette's security as well as his own, and the screen blinked back gloomily as he wrapped his arm around the opposite side of his waist. He bound off the roof with a grin, heading toward's the bakery Marinette's family resided in.

 **.x.**

Marinette knew it was going to be tricky being around Chat as herself yet again. In their first meeting, she found it annoying yet slightly amusing that Chat had flirted with her as her plain, old, regular self. Of course, it was just his true personality shining through, she prompted. She giggled to herself at the thought of Chat trying to flirt with her and failing once again. This humor wasn't really meant in a snide manner, she just wanted Chat to get what was coming to him, flirting with any girl with a pulse like he does. Besides those possessed by the Akuma, of course-although she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

She hated his flirting, in a way. Maybe because she knew, deep down, that if Chat would ever discover her true identity, he would find her boring. Ladybug was courageous and selfless and brave, and although Marinette had those qualities within her, she was often too nervous or shy to show them. When it counted, the lines between Marinette and Ladybug were blurred-to the point of hardly being able to distinct one from the other. Yet, when it came to the smaller things, she couldn't bring herself to show that side of her. She wanted to be like Ladybug all the time—where everyone could see her shine.

Besides, Chat's feelings probably weren't even real. She doubted she was a single case; he probably confessed his love to any girl he saw on the streets, despite her not _being_ a girl on the streets. Not as Ladybug, at least.

Marinette cleaned herself up after transforming from her alter ego, brushing her hair and straightening her outfit. She only bothered to dress up for Chat to eliminate suspicions, and quite honestly felt barely the slightest twinge of personal feelings regarding her appearance with him. Or at least that's what she told herself. He was just a clumsy goofball that made pawful puns-although she admitted to occasionally finding humor in them. She chuckled at her own pun as she climbed up and out of her room.

The girl with many secrets sat out on the balcony above the bakery, doodling what seemed to be a dress or a shirt of some sort, though she scarcely cared what it really was. She just wanted to seem natural. Ladybug had called Chat Noir over ten minutes prior, and she wondered where the stupid cat was. She didn't like being kept waiting, despite not being able to show it. She continued her design for a few more minutes until a figure breezed onto the roof next to hers. Marinette couldn't completely make out who it was, so she cautioned her gaze directly on the area. The shadow peeked out from behind the other side of the roofing, green eyes shining at her like a... well, cat. She eased her breathing as Chat glided over to her, mentally adapting herself to being simply Marinette.

"Hello, Princess. Your Knight has arrived," he smirked charismatically. She scoffed, amused, then reminding herself to ask the cat what he was doing there. To keep up her facade, of course.

"Hello, Chat Noir. What brings you to my roof tonight?" She quizzed, careful to not expose herself. Chat grabbed her hand, pulling it closer towards his own body. She expected this, although not so suddenly. She stumbled slightly but was able to keep her balance and not fall over onto him.

"Ladybug has requested I protect you for the night, My Lady," the cat-boy grinned, kissing her hand flirtatiously. To him, something about this girl seemed familiar. Besides her being in his class, of course. Marinette simply rolled her eyes, slipping her wrist out from Chat's grip. He didn't seem very startled, yet his eyes widened seemingly insignificantly, catching her off guard.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Chat," she apologized, "you just never answered my question."

Chat straightened up in front of Marinette. Brushing himself off, he replied obscurely, "I'm sorry, Princess, I didn't mean to frighten you." His eyes seemed sincere, yet she had a hard time believing them.

Her attitude did a 180-turn and she groaned, crossing her arms, "Do you have to string along every girl you see?" The leather-clad boy seemed perplexed at her statement. His head tilted slightly to left, and he squinted, probably trying to decipher the meaning to the comment.

"What do you mean, Princess? I only flirt with you," he purred, attempting to regain her unsuggested affection. Marinette would have none of it.

"What about Ladybug?" She interrogated, "everyone knows you have a thing for her." Marinette shifted her weight to the opposite foot, standing lopsided in a sassy pose that could only enhance her words.

Chat Noir just glared at her inquiringly. He hadn't known people actually knew about his longing for the red-suited superhero. He shrugged it off, however, and replied, "Why, Princess, you should know it is only you and my Lady whom of which I trifle with." He did his best to convince her-it wasn't a lie after all.

The shorter, slender girl scowled at him, but after a moment her expression softened. It seemed she believed him, to an extent. He grinned, his white teeth glaring at her with a boasting pride only Chat Noir could pull off-barely. Marinette just chuckled; not what he was expecting.

"Alright, kitty cat. Now, why don't you tell me what's going to happen now? Why do I need protecting?"

"That," he answered, "I do not know."

Marinette had quite honestly put her and Chat together for a reason-to get some information out of him. She never used to care for facts on his personal life, but now she wanted to know something, just to learn more about her partner. She trusted him fully, but she also wanted to be able to understand Chat Noir more. She could never tell him this in person, of course, so she'd constructed a plan to get more out of him as Marinette. If she had, he'd probably just smirk and laugh, amused at the thought that Ladybug—the girl who wanted nothing to do with the personal life of her partner—actually did. Originally she'd thought personal and fighting lives should be kept separate. It was the smart thing to do. But gradually she grew more interested in learning at least a little about him—how he acted with a person other than her. Sure, it was selfish, but she rarely put herself in front of others. This was someone she trusted her life with, so wasn't it fair that she at least know something about him, besides his immediate and continuous need to flirt?

Chat suggested the two go somewhere else, away from her home where the enemy would easily find her. It was clever—for him—but she didn't want to have to sneak out. Not as Marinette. She had an image to uphold. Yet Chat convinced her it would be the smart thing to do-something she hadn't truly been thinking about that day.

"Well, Princess, let's go!" Chat yelled as he slung Marinette over his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not afraid of falling, rather, having to save herself. Or making him save her. That'd just be embarrassing. She pretended to be surprised at his actions, calling, "Did you have to carry me?! We could've just walked!" Her irritation was, in fact, true, on both sides of her personality. But Chat didn't know that.

"Oh, no, Princess, this is much faster!" He chuckled as they flew over the rooftops of Paris. Marinette wasn't particularly impressed by this. Sometimes being Ladybug made everything go by so incredibly fast, and maybe she just wanted to slow things down for once, but she let him continue. At least she didn't have to walk.

The duo arrived at a rooftop garden. Neither Chat or Marinette knew why exactly a garden, but it seemed peaceful enough. They sat at a table near the edge, getting a perfect view of the city. Well, okay, there was a building covering a little bit of the sight, but it wasn't distracting enough for the two to mention.

The garden was full of beautifully-blooming plants and flowers, and although it was difficult to see in the night's light, it was still a pretty sight. Chat Noir could certainly see it better than Marinette, although he wasn't sure if she knew that or not.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Marinette was never really nervous around him, and she still wasn't. She just wasn't sure how to handle the situation. She hadn't thought about it, and, therefore, wasn't prepared. Chat just glanced at her, his face steered toward the view but his gaze on the girl he'd carried across the city.

"So, uh, kitty cat. What do you do in your free time out of your fursuit?" She'd tried to be subtle but was instead blunt in getting an answer out of him.

Chat Noir hesitated before answering, worried about revealing too much about himself. "Well, I'm pretty busy upholding the standards set upon me by my father. He's very strict," he replied vaguely. He wasn't quite sure why Marinette had asked such a personal question as that, and he knew not to reveal himself to a civilian girl like her. If it was anyone he was going to confess to, it'd be Ladybug.

"Huh. That must suck," Marinette said dejectedly. She then realized she probably wasn't going to get more than that out of the feline. She hadn't really been thinking when she came up with this stupid plan, just blinded by the urge to know things she shouldn't. Chat Noir and Marinette sat awkwardly, staring at the view of Paris lit up, contrasting the dark sky above them.

"The stars are beautiful, huh?"

"What?" She said, startled by his unexpected comment.

He turned to look at her face closely, for the first time. In detail. Her eyes were deep blue, like the ocean. Her cheeks were round and soft, he assumed, by the quality of her skin. Her hair was a shining black-blue, city lights reflecting off her slick coiffure. And something about this girl reminded him of... of... Ladybug. He wasn't sure why, but it hit him like a hurricane-forcing him to widen his eyes in revelation as if he'd been swept up in the tide of his discovery. This hard-hitting feeling was exactly the same as how he felt around his Lady, only in a more relaxed setting, and it gave him the time to think about it.

"Are you okay, Chat?" The girl queried. Her brows were furred, too, like his Lady earlier that evening. He felt a rush of heat spread across his face; his palms became sweaty and he practically slipped trying to stand.

"I-I'm sorry, Princess, I have to go," he mumbled anxiously. He regretted having to leave her there, but he was in no condition to carry her again, or even just walk her home. He looked away from her face, overwrought with worry, and he darted off the rooftop garden onto the streets of Paris. Marinette huffed, partially worried for Chat but more for herself, as she was on a roof. At night. Alone. And Chat had just left her there to find her own way down. If she could she'd punch him, but then she'd have to explain herself, and she didn't really want to. She instead scanned the area for any bystanders, seeing none, and transforming to Ladybug, using her yo-yo to return to her bedroom at the bakery.

Luckily her parents were sound asleep, and she sighed in relief of not revealing herself to them. She removed her suit in a glowing flash and once again she was Marinette. Plain, boring Marinette... but she'd just have to live with that.

* * *

 **that's it for chapter one! sorry it's so short, i thought this was a good time to stop. hopefully chapter two will be out soon, it's not like i have much going on anyways. anyway, marichat dominated this chapter, but the next is mostly adrienette!**

 **i honestly don't know where i'm going with this story, but writing is about discovery, isn't it? let's see where it goes together!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello, and welcome to the second chapter of** ** _curiosity killed the cat!_** **i still haven't have anyone proofread this, so please tell me if you find any mistakes or anything confusing! i'm looking for a beta reader, so pm me if you're interested!**

 **this chapter is about adrien's investigation into marinette. okay, that sounded more serious than it really is. he just wants to spend time with her!**

 **ladynoir and ladrien to come!**

* * *

Since the day Ladybug had told him to watch the girl from his class for a mission yet again, Adrien's mind had been running rampant with suspicions. At their first encounter, he'd gotten up close to her—close enough to see her face in exquisite detail. In the beginning, she just seemed slightly familiar. It wasn't a huge deal to him at that point; it was just a feeling he had. And yet he'd been thinking about it more and more through the night. He'd been with Ladybug multiple times after first meeting Marinette, and seeing her then changed something. He'd gotten comfortably close to Ladybug's face a number of times before and after Marinette, but because of it something was different. He wasn't sure what exactly, but he kind of wanted to find out. Something about both of them drew in his curiosity—which he knew could be a disaster. Thinking of that saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat', he began to doubt whether he should actually pursue his suspicions or not.

Adrien wasn't sure what his suspicions were, to be honest. He knew that there was more to Marinette that he'd never seen before, and this was only strengthened by spending time with her alone. The video game competition and helping translate for her uncle gave him a good chance to be with her, and he found himself becoming more and more attached to her. He wanted to spend even more time with her. He wanted to know her.

He sat in his room pondering on this. He knew one thing for certain—that he was in love with Ladybug—but his other thoughts were clouded. Did he want to know who she was? He had to be honest with himself: he wasn't prepared to reveal _his own_ identity, so how could he expect _her_ to? He knew how much she respected her privacy and keeping their true identities to themselves. Something, however, was nagging at him, and he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity when he was around either Ladybug or Marinette. His desire to know the girl under the mask-the girl he loved—drove him to conclude that he would get to know Marinette; since it was the only thing he could do without directly exposing Ladybug's alter ego. Adrien knew it was selfish, but Marinette was right there. Marinette was right in front of him, unlike Ladybug so rarely was. He desperately wanted to be able to get close to the girl he fell in love with, but he knew that he couldn't; not yet. Marinette was attainable, she was right there in his grasp, and he finally chose to offer his hand.

 **.x.**

Adrien slowly rose from his bed. The bed in his big, lifeless room. The room in his big, lifeless house. The house in his big, lifeless world. His hair was a mangled mess, sticking up in places it shouldn't. He ruffled his mane, eyes still half closed, and ripped the covers off his legs. He slid to the side of his bed and let his feet fall to the cold, slick floor. Standing up, he dragged his tired body to the bathroom, where he proceeded to get ready for school.

After changing and getting Plagg a healthy breakfast of pure cheese, Adrien left the hollow mansion, preparing himself to face the outside world. The outside world he loved so much, the one he protected with his Lady. The colorful, ever-changing, exciting outside world.

He slid into the backseat of the limousine, waving good morning to the Gorilla. He grunted. It was simply his way of saying hello. Adrien gazed out the window of the vehicle, watching the buildings and people pass by in a blur. In his adventures as Chat Noir, he enjoyed the excitement. He liked the fast pace, one that heavily contrasting his slow, meaningless civilian life. He just wished he could be with Ladybug in a more mild setting than constant life-threatening danger.

As they neared Collège Françoise Dupont, Adrien could make out the shape of a certain small, blue-haired girl in his class, chatting with her colorfully-red-haired best friend. The corners of his mouth turned up in a slight grin, and he felt his demeanor light up significantly.

 _It's Marinette!_

He noticed her noticing him, and gave a friendly smile. He wasn't sure if she'd seen it, but her face was becoming slightly red, and she was waving her arms around, almost hitting Alya. Adrien stepped out of the limousine, beaming wide. Although he loved his best friend, he was glad Nino was nowhere to be found.

 _Maybe I should ask Alya to go find Nino. Then I'll have a chance to speak with Marinette alone._

He almost ignored his thoughts, remembering how flustered she'd used to get around him, but lately that had changed. She became more comfortable with him, crushing the idea that she was afraid of him, or even hated him. He wasn't sure why she'd been so nervous around him, but he was glad that she wasn't anymore.

He waved at Marinette and Alya, both smiling and laughing about something. He kind of wanted to laugh with them. If only he could ask.

"Good morning, Marinette. Alya," he greeted them politely. The smile hadn't left his face.

"Hello, Adrien," Marinette replied calmly, her voice sweet and serene. Alya looked at her friend, certainly proud of something. She nodded at Adrien.

"How are you two this morning?" he wanted to ask about how they slept, but he wasn't sure their friendship was that far along yet. Marinette's expression changed slightly, showing the now-familiar furrowed brows that she'd displayed the night before. Alya seemed to have no idea why.

"I'm good! Although last night was kind of... strange," she admitted. Adrien could tell she was fighting over whether or not to spill any more details. Alya looked at her, bemused, then turned back to Adrien.

"Well, girl, tell us! What happened?" she quizzed. Adrien nodded, Marinette's cerulean eyes, open wide, fixed on his own. After seeing him make eye contact with her, she looked away quickly and started to say something.

"Well... someone visited me last night," she began. Alya pounced right in, interrupting her.

"Who was it, Marinette? Tell us!" She was certainly dying to know who it was. Adrien knew, of course, who exactly had visited her. But neither of the girls knew that.

"I agree with Alya. I'd like to know who it was!" Adrien added. Alya nodded at him again, this time to send a meager smirk his way. He wasn't completely sure why, but he'd been forming a guess.

Marinette finally continued her story, telling the two about her awkward late-night encounter with Chat Noir the previous night, and how Ladybug had asked him to protect her. Adrien wasn't sure if he'd told her that, but he ignored it. He couldn't really remember anything except how beautiful Marinette looked in the starlight, and his bumbling mistake of leaving her on a roof alone. He felt especially bad about that, knowing that she'd had to find her own way off the building. He wanted to apologize, but Adrien didn't know any of this until Marinette had told him.

But Chat Noir knew.

That's when the brilliant idea to visit her again miraculously ( _ha_ ) popped into his head. It wasn't a particularly clever plan, since it was an incredibly obvious and simple solution. Yet he was still hesitant about seeing her as Chat Noir, knowing she'd ask him why he left so suddenly. And why he abandoned her. But he knew he'd have to power through it. Marinette was certainly worth a few minutes of being anxious. Knowing he'd left her alone at night gave him frightening thoughts, especially since he'd originally been there to protect her from who knows what. He was just glad she was okay.

And that's how it all started. Both the of heroes finding themselves interested in their partners—although neither of them knowing who the other was. Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette and Adrien, four different identities but two people coming together in the form only described by the word "amour"—love. It was the beginning of a criss-crossed love, a confusing and frustrating love, but certainly a powerful one. It was the beginning of something... miraculous.

* * *

 **oh my god, i just realized how cheesy that last paragraph was.**

 **anyway, this chapter was actually shorter than the first one, but i think i'll write a lot of shorter chapters than really long ones. that way the work is easier to manage. i have a hard time reading really long chapters, so hopefully this'll be easier on you guys, too!**

 **i really wanted to make it longer, but i figured** **separating the ideas/events would make it easier to read, and also make you want to read it more** **(*^ω^)/~**

 **please give me feedback on how i could make it better! maybe some suggestions for interactions and scenes? i do have a better idea of where it's going now, but i still don't have a very stable plan as of yet.**

 **also, you can't tell me otherwise—Adrien has a crush on Marinette. you gotta admit, i mean, come on! who knows if he's aware of it, but it's there! they're both so oblivious.**

 **ANYWAY, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFIC! i'm still so new to fanfiction, but i'm glad it's miraculous ladybug i'm able to write. i love this series so much.**

* * *

 **I don't own miraculous ladybug or the characters. They belong to Thomas Astruc and the rest of the team.**


	3. Chapter 3

**time for another chapter! sorry it's been so long, i've been pretty lazy lately...**

 **adrien visits marinette again as chat noir, only this time not at the request of ladybug.**

 **adrien's pov! i love writing his, and we all know what marinette's thinking most of the time, so like most of the story, we're sticking with adrien. don't worry, i won't leave her pov out though!**

* * *

As Adrien, dressed as Chat Noir for the night, bound across rooftops that night, he was conflicted. Earlier in the day he'd told himself he would visit Marinette again; give her an apology for his abrupt departure, but he was nervous about what she'd say. He'd felt incredibly selfish for leaving on her that rooftop garden the previous night, there was no doubt about that, but he was afraid he'd upset her. He never liked seeing her upset.

The lights of Paris shined in a subtle glow, illuminating the streets and skies, and it gave Adrien a slight comfort. He'd made the decision to go see her, and that was what he was going to do. He was anxious, yes, but eventually he'd decided he wouldn't go back on his word, despite it being a promise to himself. Marinette was important, so even a few moments of anger was something he could live through if she was able to be happy later.

As he once again peered over the roof neighboring the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Adrien found himself smiling at the sight of a napping Marinette. She was wrapped in a soft, cozy blanket, her head leaning over onto her shoulder lazily. Curled into a ball, she slumbered below the night sky.

What is she doing out here so late? he wondered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to bother her, being in such a calm and... adorable state. But he was here to apologize, and he wasn't going to back down. Adrien slid down the siding, then jumped down onto her roof. Surprisingly, she didn't wake up.

 _What should I do...? She's still not awake,_ Adrien thought. He honestly hadn't thought any more past getting to the roof. Should he poke her? Shake her? No, no, those sounded too rude and abrupt. He was very hesitant about even touching her, knowing she wasn't awake to consent to contact. How was he going to do this?

"Marinette...? ...Princess...?" he whispered soothingly. He leaned over in front of her, blinking with his wide green eyes, his own thoughts still clashing against each other. He really didn't want to bother her... She just looked so peaceful...

"...Hmm... Chat?" Marinette muttered groggily, slowly sliding up in the chair she'd been sleeping on. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned. It was adorable.

Adrien stood up, flustered by their proximity. His face felt increasingly hot, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Marinette looked into his eyes, still half-asleep, and the beautiful blue ocean of her irises glittered. That familiar feeling crept up on him again as they stared at each other, breathless.

"Um... hi, Marinette. I, uh..." he began, still blushing. Marinette's head cocked to side. She was still staring at him. The intensity of her gaze was hard to break from.

"I came to apologize for last night... I shouldn't have left you at the garden alone," Adrien continued. She looked slightly more comfortable now, probably understanding why he'd returned. But the weird thing was that she didn't look mad. She looked... relieved.

"It's okay, Chat. I was a little upset at first, but now I'm just glad you're okay," she grinned. Her smile was so pretty that his face reddened even more than it already was. If she could clearly see him, he'd probably look like a giant tomato. Even so, he was thankful that she was okay. He had seen her at school, and she'd seemed fine, but he couldn't be sure until he met her as Chat Noir.

"Still... I'm sorry. It was incredibly rude of me. And, maybe, I thought I could make it up to you?" he asked, uneasy about her response. The last part was unexpected, even last minute. It wasn't in his original plan, but seeing her made him want to see her more. He didn't want to leave her again.

Marinette just gaped at him. She didn't seem disgusted or repulsed, instead genuinely surprised. Her eyes shined brighter than stars above them.

"Really? You want to make it up to me?" The words weren't said with sarcasm or mockingly, and it felt incredibly different than their last encounter. She seemed intrigued by this notion, and it just proved to Adrien that he really didn't know her like he thought. "That'd..." Adrien gulped. "...Be nice," she beamed.

 _What? Really? Oh my god... she said yes!_

He grinned like the Cheshire cat, the blush still spread across his face. He let a breath out, loosening his stance and relieving his shoulders.

"Well, then, Princess, let me whisk you away once more, if you're fine with that," he offered, bowing. Marinette nodded. She was in her pajamas this time-cute and pink and covered in assorted bugs. He spotted a few ladybugs on the pattern and smiled. She looked a little nervous to be there in her pajamas, but Adrien didn't care. She looked good in anything.

Adrien offered his hand, and she took it. Slinging her over his shoulders once more, the two heroes leapt off the roof of the bakery into Paris.

 **.x.**

 _Where is he taking me this time?_ Marinette wondered. She didn't really mind where he took her, as long as it wasn't a dumpster or some ratty alleyway, and hoped that wasn't where they were going. But as she knew Chat Noir, however, she assumed they'd be going somewhere sparkly and over-the-top, like the charming garden they'd been to the night before. And, surprisingly, she didn't mind that.

The wind combed through her hair, sending strands flying across her face. It wasn't exactly as storybook-like as it would've seemed to be, but Marinette was used to it-zipping around with her yo-yo, traveling the city hastily. She'd always enjoyed her times as Ladybug, but it was nice to slow down and see it all. Paris is such a beautiful city, after all.

Chat Noir looked forward most of the time, but she noticed a few peeks snuck her way. She pretended to be looking away, but she wasn't paying attention to the city sights anymore. Marinette found herself confused as to why Chat had become so... enticing. Why was she so caught up in him now? Why had she waiting for him? Did she want to see him that night? She had no answers to her questions, so she just gazed at the back of his head as they gallivanted across the city.

* * *

 **oh my god, sorry it took so long to post this. to be honest, i had it done like right after i posted the second chapter, but i wanted to make it longer. then i forgot about the whole thing... oops.**

 **anyway, i started it back up again with a whole new adrienette arc for later in the story, inspired by the origin episodes. GOD, THAT ENDING THOUGH!**

 **ladrien and ladynoir to come! more adrienette soon too (fuck adrienette is my ultimate fave).**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY i wrote up another chapter. i know it's going kinda fast, but i have A LOT more planned for this so don't think it's the end!**

 **adrien's pov for this chapter, marinette's next chapter! still a lot of marichat lol. prob my second favourite of the love square tbh.**

* * *

Adrien gazed out onto the city of Paris, a comforting wave of softness sheltering him. Marinette laid strewn across his leather-clad back, her arms wrapped around his neck with a tight but gentle grip. His skin felt hot, like it was burning up, and he knew for sure there was a deep blush on his cheeks. Thank god she couldn't see anything.

"Where are we going, Chat Noir?" she asked, her sweet voice now a shout over the windy rooftops of the city. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea. This was a bittersweet impulse: he never actually had a plan, so it could fall apart very easily. It all seemed right in the moment. But he decided to be honest with her. He would never lie to Marinette, unless it came to his true identity. And yet... even that seemed up for negotiation. Either way, he was going to tell her straight out.

"I... don't actually know, Princess," he countered nervously. He couldn't really see her face, as it was covered with flying hair, but he could tell she was at least a little shocked. She didn't reply, hopefully because she was thinking on how to reply and not because she was ready to yell at him for being so reckless.

"Maybe the lady would like to choose?" he offered, hoping to regain the feeling this encounter had earlier. He wasn't sure what she'd say, but his image of Marinette continued growing into someone he had a lot of faith in. To be honest, anything she'd say would probably be really nice.

"Honestly? Well..." she paused, probably giving herself time to think, he supposed, "There is somewhere I like to go sometimes."

"Where to, then, Princess?"

"Head towards the Eiffel Tower, kitty," she gleamed.

 **.x.**

The two teenagers sat below the tower, peering up at the beautiful scene above them. The tower's lights shined like a Christmas tree, radiating a blissful warmth and solidarity. The sky was dark, but a soft glow swept over the stars in such a way that seemed too good to be true. The nights of Paris were usually never this bright and comforting. It was perfect, Adrien thought, as it mimicked Marinette. She was even more beautiful than the sights.

 _Whoa, when did I start thinking like that?_ Not that he was upset, or disappointed, rather he was quite stunned. He loved Ladybug... right? When had Marinette become so... captivating? Really, all Adrien knew that she was. She was on par with Ladybug, the one he called his true love, but recently that felt... like it was up for negotiation.

"It's so stunning... I know I see it all the time, but right now I can't help but be captivated," Marinette remarked. All Adrien could think about was how accurate that statement would be if he was saying it about her.

"Yes yo-" she turned towards him with wide eyes, "-It is! IT is!" he chuckled, managing to save himself. He really needed to be more careful with his words around her. Where was Adrien when you needed him?

"Do you ever come here, Chat Noir?" Marinette inquired, turning back towards the sights in front of them. He really wasn't sure how to answer that-of course he has, as both Chat Noir and Adrien, but what was he going to tell her?

"Well, in my hero form o-of course," he stuttered. Maybe she already knew that, because the look on her face wasn't surprise. Then again the news showed him and Ladybug all the time, including when they faced Mylène's father, Jagged Stone, and on the first day they'd met.

"That's not what I meant... Do you come here in your civilian form...? Just to get away from it all?"

That was true. He sometimes found himself at the foot of Eiffel Tower after bad days at home, but rarely as Adrien. It was hard to go outside without being swamped by fan girls.

"I wish I could, but I get a lot of attention as a civilian. It's hard to be out anywhere as myself," Adrien tried his best to be vague, but he wasn't sure it worked. How many people in Paris are famous like him? The Mayor? Jagged Stone? His own father? If Marinette knew anything, it was that Chat Noir was none of them.

"...I'm sorry. One of my friends is very famous; I doubt he can go anywhere, either," Marinette paused as her words grew softer as she went on, "It's very hard having a crush on him..." she whispered as she looked down at her feet. _What?_ It was barely audible, and she probably hadn't meant for him to hear, but he definitely could thanks to his Miraculous. Maybe she didn't know that...?

"O-oh? You... you like him?" It went against his better judgement to comment on it, but something inside him drove him to say it. Marinette's eyes widened and her mouth drew open as she leaned back.

"You h-heard me...? Oops... I guess I forgot about your high quality hearing, haha..." She looked down again, trying to make herself smaller and less noticeable, but he had no chance of losing interest after what she'd said.

"Who... who is he? This famous boy you like, I mean?" _Why the hell did I keep talking?_

Marinette drew closer into herself, but Chat didn't let his gaze drop. She peeked over at him shyly, and a blush spread across her cheeks when their eyes met. Adrien assumed his had resumed to tomato status. She turned away from him, biting her lower lip and clenching her fists.

"I... he... he's..." she hesitated again. Maybe she felt like this was too much to share with someone like Chat Noir. Adrien regretted bringing it up, but he was far too intrigued to back down himself. If she wasn't willing to share, however, he would.

"It's... Adrien. Adrien Agreste," she admitted.

 _Huh? It's... it's me?_

"What? Is it dumb to like someone unattainable like him?"

"Huh..? W-why would you say that...?" Adrien was thoroughly confused.

"The look on your face, I mean. You look dumbfounded by it," she continued. Really? He did? That was definitely not his intention. He was just shocked to discover she liked him, Adrien Agreste. Then again, who else could it have been?

"No, no, Princess. It's just... I, well... I know him," he divulged. Ugh, why the hell did he say that? How was he going to explain it?

"You do?" Marinette was now staring at him. His face felt really hot.

"Uh... I-Mm-Yeah," he stammered helplessly, "I met him late one night, out in the streets by himself. He... he looked kinda down, so we... talked for a while." Why did he have to go on lying to her like that?

"What?! What was he doing out by himself?! Was he okay? IS he okay?" Marinette began to panic, and somehow it comforted him. She cared enough about him even when he wasn't around... or so she thought.

"Y-yeah, he's fine. It's just... family troubles," he lingered on the end of that sentence. Marinette stared at him with hopeless worry, and he couldn't keep lying to her. But... was it right to... to reveal himself?

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help him..." her expression soothed, but her brows were furrowed again. Why did she have to keep furrowing her eyebrows? That's what started this entire thing. And yet... he didn't regret it.

"I understand, Marinette... I mean... I'm in a similar situation..."

"You-you are? W-with whom?" Her eyes grew wide. Those big, blue, beautiful eyes.

"Ladybug. She's amazing-strong, clever, inspirational. I really like her, she's just so... Miraculous," Marinette let out a breath at the word 'Miraculous', but he continued, "But she's... unattainable. She's so high up above me that I don't stand a chance with her, but all I really want is for her to know how much so means to me."

"...I guess we're both in the same boat, huh?" she breathed, glaring down at her feet. The look in her eyes, though, were completely different now. There was a... a sparkle. Why was that?

Marinette and Adrien sat in silence in the center of Paris. The night's glow kept the scene peaceful, and somehow it wasn't awkward silence. Adrien just couldn't wrap his mind around everything. Marinette liked him? Albeit as his civilian self, but him nonetheless! She cared about him deeply, he could very easily tell that from the genuineness of her worries. It was a lot to think about.

"Chat?" Marinette's soft voice called out in a whisper. Adrien turned to look at her with a jump. Why was he becoming a blushing mess around her?

"Y-yes, Princess?"

Marinette was still gazing at the tower with a stare so open and gentle that he had a hard time tearing his eyes away. How could she look even more charming? She turned to him, her eyes locking into his. Did... did she know?

"Chat..." he took a deep breath as she hesitated, "...Thank you." She gleamed, the corners of her mouth spread far and curved upward. It gave him a feeling in his stomach that felt like he was filled with purified Akumas. Her lips looked so... inviting. They shined with a brightness he couldn't describe, and the urge to lean forward lurched into his mind. Marinette began to draw closer to him, as if they weren't close enough already.

"I-I'm sorry! I have to g-go," he squeaked, voice cracking as he stood up abruptly. Marinette was thoroughly surprised, and in that moment he regretted leaving her alone, once again, out in Paris below the stars. But if he didn't leave, he was going to say something he shouldn't.

 _I'm sorry, Marinette..._

* * *

 ** _i feel really bad for making adrien leave marinette again but the poor baby is getting so flustered ;~; i love making him blush and fuck up around mari. honestly i love the idea of adrien being hopelessly in love with marinette? i love ladynoir and ladrien but to be perfectly honest i love marichat and more specifically adrienette more lol._**

 ** _anyway, i'll work on the next chapter and hopefully get it up soon! thank you for reading!_**


End file.
